Kingdom Hearts: A new hero
by Manticore66
Summary: And now.... The update you've all been waiting for.... CHAPTER 7 IS NOW UP! This story is about a young, new keblade wielder named Raye and how she discovers the secrets of the keblade, the heartless, the nobodies, and explores other worlds.
1. Raye's notes I

**Chapter 1: Raye's Notes I**

PoV: Raye (research notes)

Things have been hard since this key came into my life, those white things have been coming to town a lot lately. I've learned from a book called "Kingdom Hearts" that they are called nobodies, and they aim to make others like them. I've also learned through my studies that the only thing that can defeat them is this key, the keyblade. I know that there are others out there with a keyblade. I found a keychain that fits onto my keyblade that seems to change what my keyblade looks like, it even seems to adjust it's power level, I've decided to name this other form "Anguish". There was a man in a black robe as well, he seemed to be leading the nobodies; it seems that the original keyblade wielder, Sora, also has encountered these people. In the book, he identified them as the more powerful nobodies that have formed a group to lead the nobodies called Organization XIII. I intend to nead more about these recent happenings later on.


	2. Skipping school

**Chapter 2: Skipping School**

PoV: Raye

Another school day yet to come, another day of insults, another day of pain; another day of the keyblade. I don't exactly have time to eat breakfast if I want to get to school on time, and even without breakfast, I'll still have to rush. I hear my boyfriend, David, call me from outside the window. I grab my uncomfortably heavy black backpack and dash out the door. David greets me outside. "Hey Raye, what took you so long?"

"Sorry, I slept in, now let's go or we'll be late!"

David and I run to school as fast as humanly possible, I can hear the chains on my bondage pants clink as I run. I suddenly see a speck of white in an alleyway. A nobody!

"David, go on ahead, I'll catch up and meet you at school."

"Huh? But you'll be late! And you know that they lock the doors after the morning bell rings!"

"Don't worry about it, I can come up with an excuse for not being in school, now go!"

David continues running in the same direction while I turn toward the alley way and run toward it (at the same breakneck speed might I add). Then I realized something, I have to pull out the keyblade in secret ; but the only place I could do that was in the alleyway, and that would put me in danger of being caught off guard by the nobody. I decided I would take my chances and pull it out in the alleyway. Luckily, I somehow managed to execute an aerial flip over the nobody with out it noticing me, giving me just enough time to pull out the keyblade. It tried to attack me, but I managed to block it's attack and parry it back at it. I then slid around the nobody, making it dizzy, and attacked it and sure enough, it disappeared. I looked at my watch to see if I was late.

"Damn it! I've only got 2 minutes to get to school!" I pulled my cell phone out of my overcrowded backpack and called the school, with, as usual, a clever excuse for staying out of school. I decided to use this spare time to go to the usual spot and read more of "Kingdom Hearts".


	3. Raye's notes II

**Chapter 3: Raye's notes II**

Today, on my way to school, I encountered another nobody, causing me to be late for school, which as usual, led to me staying out from school. I read more of Kingdom Hearts when I came upon pages of what seemed to be an old journal. These pages seemed to be a guide to the different types of nobodies and creatures called heartless. I found out the nobodies I fight in town are called Dusks, the lowest in the nobody hierarchy. I've decided to read more about these heartless, as they could pose a threat to the town, as well as other types of nobodies. I admit, I did look ahead in the book to find out about Sora, the character I'm reading about now is named Roxas. He is a young boy said to look a lot like Sora. And the strange thing is, he seems to have a connection with the town, and the usual spot…


	4. First Coming

**Chapter 4: First Coming**

**PoV: Raye**

I know that today I'll definitely have to go to school, or my teachers will get suspicious. I can at least manage to have some breakfast before I left for school. I caught up on homework and reading "Kingdom Hearts" at the usual spot yesterday. I run out the door and meet David outside. Today, we are in no rush, so we decide to walk to school. I know that there are probably more nobodies somewhere in town, but they're going to have to wait. I get to school and David and I go to our first period, Social Studies… Boring….. After school David and I go to the usual spot. When we get there, all of our things are scattered across the room, and a small black creature is in the middle of the mess. It flees as soon as it spots us and I decide to chase after it.

"Was that a heartless?" I say to myself. I am almost certain that the black creature was a heartless called a shadow. I followed the heartless down the road to the dead end. I pull out the keyblade and dash towards the heartless. It attempts to attack me, but I jump over it's attack. I give it a few attacks with the keyblade, and it disappears with a black puff of smoke and a heart floating up toward the sky. I run back to the usual spot and tell David I took care of the problem before running home for dinner. I plan on reading more as soon as I finish dinner.


	5. Awakening

**Chapter V: Awakening**

Note before you read this chapter: Ok guys, This is the long a waited

PoV: Riku Chapter! I'm really sorry that I didn't post this earlier! I'm just really busy, it seems that every weekend I have something to do; Plus I had exams! So, please guys, work with me here. I'm about half way through chapter 8, and am thinking about putting a cameo of myself in there. So, without further ado, here's chapter 5.

PoV: Riku

I awake in a pod that, I could tell, had just been opened. I see a girl standing outside of the pod. She has black hair with a green streak, she is dressed in a black shirt, fishnet gloves, a black skirt, and boots.

"Hello," she says. "what's your name?" her voice is relatively dark. She seems to be around my age.

"My name's Riku." I reply.

"My name's Raye. I was interested who was in this pod so I opened it."

She seems to have a sort of inhuman aura around her. I start to wonder.

"I know what, you're thinking, no, I'm not with the organization. I snuck in here. By the way, I've been meaning to ask, is that a keyblade you're holding?"

It just hit me that I am holding the Soul Eater in my hand.

"Yes… but… how did you know that?"

Suddenly a keyblade appears in her hand.

"Mine's name is Anguish. Uh-Oh, looks like it's about time for me to leave. Good-bye."

Raye then disappears in a black haze, where she was standing there is a black rose on the floor. I am beginning to realize that there is a feeling of love inside me. I walk out of the pod room and into the hallway of the organization base.


	6. Incomplete

**Chapter 6: Incomplete**

Note: I'm sorry if chapters 5 and 6 seem short… But Chapter 7 is nice and long for you guys. I got a C on my P.E. exam .

PoV: Raye

God, another boring school day… This sucks… I had a strange dream last night about another keyblade wielder named Riku. Suddenly, I begin to hear strange sounds coming from outside.

"Mom!" I call out but there is no answer. I run downstairs and search the house and find no one.

"What's going on here!" I say as I frantically continue searching the house. The noise from out side is gradually getting louder and louder. I run to the door and open it. Outside, I am shocked to see an army of dusks outside in the street. Among them I see a member of Organization XIII.

He turns around and spots me standing on my front porch.

Suddenly, he disappears and I can feel pain shoot through my body. I can feel the warmth of the blood flowing down my arm. I pull out Anguish, but it was too late for that as soon as I had been struck.

"Your keyblade is incomplete," I hear the Organization XIII member say from behind me. "However, even I am not powerful enough to destroy it… I will save it for later…"

"Incomplete! What do you mean? Tell me!" but it is too late, he is gone. I suddenly fall to the ground and black out because of the pain.


	7. Gummi Ship

**Chapter 7: Airship**

PoV: Raye

I moan as I awake laying on my patio with blood stains surrounding me. The pain of my wounds is still surging through me, possibly even worse than before. There is a thick fog around the town and I can barely see anything in the distance. But I know that someone's there, I just do. I am right. I can see a silhouette through the fog. Familiar. It looks like **him**. Riku. But it couldn't be. He was my dream. My **imagination**. But was he?

As he walks closer and closer to me he seems to become more and more real. But is he? I begin to black out. The last thing I see is his face as he picks me up. I'm lying here motionless in Riku's arms. I can't see it, but I know it is happening. I can feel his hands on my back, supporting me as he walks, slowly. I open my eyes and look at him. I can feel his warm gaze staring back. My senses begin to fail me as I fall asleep. I wake up in a white bed. I can feel tight bandages over my wounds.

I just lay there in my bed for a while, or what I believe is my bed. Staring at the ceiling. I can feel another presence in the room. Pure to a strange extent. With the little energy I have left, I lift up my head. I see a girl with red hair in the corner. She looks around my age.

"Hello, my name's Kairi," she says, smiling. Kairi… The same one? From the book? She looks as her description in the book put her.

"My name is Raye. By the way, where are we?"

"We're on the Gummi Ship. Here, you can have my map of the ship, I've memorized all of the rooms, the ship **is** pretty huge after all."

"Thanks."

"By the way, if you need new bandages, just ask. And if you need new clothes, you can go to the clothes shop in Radiant Garden."

"Hollow Bastion?"

"You'll see." Kairi says while walking out of my room.

Hmm…Radiant Garden, where have I heard that before…? I wonder… Suddenly,I hear a slight bump outside the airship. An alarm rings in the back of my head; I know it must be the heartless, or the nobodies. I run out of my room immediately to find Kairi in the hallway.

"Sora and Riku both agree that you and I can handle this." She says "Now, follow me."

We run down various long winding hallways. I have absolutely no clue where we're going, but Kairi sure seems to.

"They're going to try to breach the ship at where we're headed." She says, not slowing down in the least. "You'd better pull out your keyblade, this is going to be quite the fight."

I pull out anguish and Kairi pulls out a white and gold keyblade. It has metallic wings on it's white handle.

"Here we are," Kairi says. "and look, the first wave already made it through."

I look toward the door to see a few heartless lurking toward us. Kairi and I run toward the black, shadowy creatures and attack. Many of these heartless are varieties I've never seen before. Some of these heartless can fly, creating a challenge. However, sometimes these heartless have weak points, as they only have a certain number of attacks. Kairi and I quickly take out the heartless and close and lock the door leading out of the ship. The rest of the heartless are taken out by the ship's lasers. I'm pretty wiped out from the fight, as is Kairi.

"We're about to land in Radiant Garden, so you'd better grab your things from your room and prepare for landing," Kairi says. "I'll see you outside the ship!"


End file.
